Queridísima Rowling
by oOMaikaOo
Summary: Los personajes también tiene sentimientos, y lo intentan demostrar escribiendo a su autora, tratando de dejar las cosas un poco claras. EL CAPÍTULO 3 CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SÉPTIMO LIBRO
1. Queridísima Rowling, Harry

En fin… de una clase de cálculo no podía salir otra cosa. Llevo con este fic rondándome la cabeza un par de días, pero a la hora de escribirlo se me ha atascado un poco y al final ha salido bastante (por no decir mucho) peor de lo que esperaba.  
Por favor, deja tus críticas al terminarlo

Nota: las partes subrayadas corresponden a partes que Harry ha escrito y tachado de la carta, peor como no puedo poner tachado el texto, siento tener que señalarlo de esta forma.

·······················

Queridísima J. K. Rowling,

Le escribo ante la inminente salida al mercado del séptimo libro de la saga que lleva mi nombre, ya que, aunque sé que no está permitido difundir información sobre dicha novela, creo que como protagonista tengo derecho a saber algunas cosas. Por favor, tenga a bien contestar en la medida de sus posibilidades.

En primer lugar¿está el profesor Dumbledore realmente muerto? No es una pregunta con trampa, y mucho menos quiero criticarla a usted, pero me gustaría dar mi opinión al respecto en este asunto. Me parecería una terrible falta de consideración que, de repente, todo haya sido una broma de mal gusto generada por la mente enferma de una amargada y retorcida...una gran idea de una mente excepcionalmente creativa como la suya. Ya que me obligó a contemplarla sin poder hacer nada, por lo menos espero que haya sido una muerte permanente.

Esto nos lleva al segundo tema. Tiene usted una extraordinaria capacidad para torturar a menores de edad, cosa por la que podría demandarla y quitarle hasta le último penique de su fortuna para crear una atmósfera de lástima alrededor de un pobre niño que lo ha perdido todo, pero… ¿no le parece excesivo? Mis padres murieron, crecí encerrado en una alacena y maltratado por mis tíos y el hijo de puta carbón cerdo mi primo Dudley.

Pero entonces llegó el colegio, y todo fue felicidad. Amigos, admiradores, algo en lo que destacar y un enemigo acérrimo, aparte del malo malísimo, al que yo no tenía ningún miedo porque¿quép uede haber peor que mi infancia?

Pero la señora no podía dejarlo como estaba¿no? Ahí tuvo que llegar ella y obligarme a solucionar los problemas de los demás. Pero, comprensiblemente, un libro que relata la vida de un mago normal no tendría el suficiente gancho comercial, así que usted buscó alguna manera de volver mi vida… mas interesante. Aunque, añado, creo que en algunos puntos, se extralimitó¿Pero que niño de once años en su sano juicio se enfrenta a un perro de tres cabezas, por el amor de Dios¿Y a un basilisco? Por lo menos, Ginny me caía bien, sólo hubiera faltado que tuviera que arriesgar mi vida para salvar a Malfoy…ya se podían ir ambos a barrer un desierto

¿Es que se ha vuelto loca¿Qué estupidez cometeré en siguiente lugar? ¿Cuál será m próxima aventura?

En cuanto a mi vida amorosa… le agradecería que dejara de meter las narices en ella, vieja arpía. Me gustaría que pudiera ser un poco mas normal, porque han sucedido algunas cosas que me han dejado descolocado¿en mi primer beso la chica se hecha a llorar¿Y por otro? ¿Pero por qué tenía que enamorarme yo de la tía rara con el novio muerto¿Por qué no Ron? Que le pase algo retorcido a él, para variar…

Y Ginny. Que no era bastante con que fuera la hermana de mi mejor amigo, si es que además tenía que tener novio y un hermano con instintos asesinos… Y cuando por fin todo va bien¿qué palabras le digo? O mejor dicho¿qué palabras me hace decir usted, repelente metomentodo? "No podemos estar juntos, es demasiado peligroso".

¿Alguna vez voy a tener vida sentimental? No, crea que se lo pregunto con mala intención, es para ir calculando la demanda que la posible factura del psicólogo.

Ah, y luego está esa manía de cargarse a todos mis amigos y familiares sistemáticamente. He de decirle que me apena mucho contemplar la muerte de personas que quiero a mi alrededor: que si mueren mis padres, que si matan a Cedric, a Sirius, a Dumbledore… Pero a tío Vernon… ¡Ah, no, a él no¿quién me haría la vida imposible sino? ¿Quién más va a morir? No, si lo digo para ir enfadándome con ellos, así me ahorro un disgusto más adelante…

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por su atención y paciencia leyendo estas líneas. Espero una pronta respuesta.

Siempre suyo,

Harry Potter.


	2. Estimada JK Rowling, Hermione

¡Muchísimas gracias por todas esas reviews! Me han hecho mucha ilusión, así que voy a subir la tercera carta para intentar reflejar el punto de vista de otro de los personajes.

···············

Estimada J. K. Rowling,

Me entusiasmó la idea que tuvo Harry de mandarle una carta, así que no he querido perder el tiempo y he decidido mandarle yo otra para expresarle mi gratitud hacia la forma que ha tenido de reflejar mi carácter en sus obras. Estoy encantada con la evolución madura y sensata de mi personaje, al que tampoco le falta valor, inteligencia o belleza. Muchas gracias.

De todas formas, me gustaría plantearle algunas sugerencias para que tenga en cuenta en su próxima obra.

La primera es, sin duda, que me gustaría ganar el premio anual. Me parece lo mínimo después de seis años de tan duro esfuerzo y de tantos sacrificios. Siempre soy la primera en contestar a las preguntas del profesor Snape, por muy desagradable que sea. En mi tercer año cursé mas horas de clase que el resto de mi clase junta ¡y aprobé todas las asignaturas con una eficacia sin precedentes! Por si no le parecen bastantes motivos, en el quinto curso fui una de las pocas personas que no se tomó ni un solo surtido saltaclases durante la dictadura de Umbridge.

Y, por encima de todo¡me he leído historia de Hogwarts¿Cuántos alumnos antes que yo lo han hecho?

Estoy un poco preocupada, sin embargo, por las calificaciones de este año. ¿Lo habré hecho correctamente? Creo que cometí un error imperdonable en el examen de transformaciones.

De todos modos, con la trágica muerte de Dumbledore, es posible que no se reabra el colegio este año. Ojalá que sí, porque sino muchos alumnos perderán la oportunidad de estudiar fascinantes asignaturas en un lugar tan sorprendente.

Después de aclarar ese punto, me gustaría tratar algo un poco más serio¿qué hay de mi relación con Krum? Porque creo que a los lectores en general les resulta un poco extraño no tener muy claro a qué puerto va esa amistad… ¡pero es que a mi también me desconcierta no saber qué pasa entre nosotros! Así que, por favor¿podría aclarármelo? Me siento bastante desconcertada, y claro, es incómodo.

Ah, bueno, y una última cosilla de nada… Por favor… por favor… se lo ruego… por lo que más quiera… ¡prométame que entre Draco y yo nunca pasará nada¡Por favor!

No me he vuelto loca, solo es que llevo aterrada por esa posibilidad desde hace años, cada vez que entro en Internet, cada vez que me paso por un foro¡ahí está! Draco acostándose con una tonta presumida que lleva mi nombre.

¿No me hará eso, verdad¡No será capaz!

¡Le juro que la llevaré a los tribunales¡No permitiré que después de tantos años de esfuerzo una cabeza hueca usurpe mi lugar! Y sobre todo¡no permitiré que ese hurón engreído me ponga las manos encima!

Afectuosamente,

Hermione Granger.


	3. Querida Titiritera, Fred y George

Esto tardó en seguir porque se me presentaron dos dilemas n.n  
Primero de todo, dudaba en escribir la contestación de Rowling o no hacerlo. Al final he decidido que la escritora tiene su propia voz y sus propias palabras, no seré yo quien intente imitarla, así que a partir de ahora, solo cartas de personajes.

El segundo dilema era qué hacer ahora que ha salido el séptimo libro. Por una parte, me encantaría poder seguir las cartas tal y como están, pero una vez que lo he leído... Lo siento, no puedo simplemente olvidar todo lo que pasó, así que a partir de ahora SPOILERS! SPOILERS! Si aún no has leído el séptimo tomo, no entres aquí! probablemente, te destrozaré miserablemente el argumento y sentirás ganas de matarme. Pero... ¡ah¡se siente¡yo ya he avisado!

SPOILERS del 7º libro...

SPOILERS!!!

... Y lo repito tantísimo porque yo soy de las que se suelen saltar las parrafadas del autor antes de la historia UUn.n

¡¡SPOILERS!!

···················

Estimada titiritera,

Mi hermano insiste en que le escriba esta carta ya que él no puede hacerlo, actualmente, por un pequeño problema de solidez. Quiere que le pregunte por qué entre tantos personajes tuvo que elegirle precisamente a él, un joven en la plenitud de la vida, para morir en medio de la batalla. Y si me lo permite, de paso¿podría preguntarle por mi oreja? Fred insiste en que no es un tema tan importante y sigue comparando perder la oreja con perder la vida, pero la verdad, a mí me resulta un poco incómodo. ¿Qué pasará si tengo que llevar gafas algún día¿Había usted pensado en eso?

De todas formas, lo primero es lo primero. Fred dice que ser fantasma es muy aburrido. Insiste en que se esperaba otra cosa y que solamente se ha quedado en este mundo para hacerle a usted la vida imposible y hacerla pagar por todo lo que tuvo que sufrir nuestra familia (realmente creo que también tiene enormes ganas que usted pruebe nuestras nuevas pastillas creceverrugas).

El resto de la familia está más o menos feliz. Ron a veces, incluso parece una persona madura (increíble, lo sé, sospecho que Hermione le pone algo más que cereales en el desayuno), y papá y Charlie está encantados con toda la cantidad de trabajo que tiene ahora (de gente rara está lleno el mundo). Ginny está de un alegre que a veces es insoportable, cuando viene del colegio, en vacaciones, no deja de hablar, reír, correr, como si hubiera desayunado un tazón de pilas alcalinas.

Se podría decir que los que peor lo están pasando son mamá y Bill. Ella está bastante triste, aunque intenta disimularlo ( y me pregunto de quién será la culpa, mi querida escritora). En cuanto a Bill... ¿cómo se puede preocupar por estupideces cuando se ha casado con semejante mujer? A veces, me gustaría matar a este tonto que tengo por hermano. Vale, es un hombre lobo, pero todo le va bien ¿no? Conserva su trabajo, y Fleur espera un hijo suyo. Tal vez le preocupa que herede su pequeño problema peludo, como lo llama Lupin, pero yo no le veo el problema: mamá ha comprado antipulgas para todos.

Creo que esto era todo lo que debía decirle por el momento, ya que ahora mismo no recuerdo ningún otro desaguisado que haya provocado en esta pobre familia. Sin más, me despido y adjunto en el sobre la copia de la demanda que le hemos puesto por daños y perjuicios, sea tan amable de firmarla lo antes posible.

Atentamente,

George Weasley

Pd, pruebe de paso las pastas que con todo el cariño hemos preparado mis hermanos y yo para usted¿no tiene un aspecto delicioso?


End file.
